A need exists for a remotely operable battery powered portable motorized charge, close, trip device that can magnetically secure to metal around an insulated case circuit breaker.
A further need exists for a charge, close, trip device that is usable with switch gear housings for circuit breakers, wherein the remotely operable device does not need to be attached to a wall outlet.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.